Burn
by Feathers Fall Like Snow
Summary: His cheek stung! It burned and throbbed but he didn't care. What really hurt was that he knew. Robbie remembered. He doesn't know what triggered it, he thinks, he knows it was something Rex, but it all rush back to Robbie.  Sequel to Hatred


It burned.

His cheek stung like a mother fucker! It burned and throbbed but he didn't care.

What really hurt was that he _knew_. Robbie fucking _remembered_.

He doesn't know what triggered it, he thinks, he _knows_ it was something Rex, that stupid fucking doll, said, but it all rush back to Robbie. He saw as each emotion flashed on the other teen's face as quick as a whip of a flame. Each and every emotion on Robbie's face was burned into Beck's mind. He wasn't sure what had happened at first, so he reached over to check on his friend. Robbie slapped his hand away as if it had burned him and Beck wasn't sure what to think. He hoped he was just being paranoid, and for the first damn time he wasn't. Oh God, and the way Robbie looked at him, how he fixed his framed eyes on him with confusion, disbelief, and _horror_. The fear that was so obvious in his eyes as he looked at Beck. Neither of them could hear or even remember that their friends were sitting at the table with them, neither of them noticed that they were watching them in confusion, and of course the one day this happens Andre is gone, the only other person who understood wasn't there.

Beck tried to swallow the lump in his throat and reach over towards Robbie, because God he needed to know that he was sorry, that he didn't mean what he did and said all those years ago, but Robbie flung himself away from Beck. His eyes fixed on Beck's every movement, like a frightened animal watching and waiting for its predator to pounce on them, and when Beck was fucking stupid enough to make the _slightest_ movement towards him he _dropped Rex_ and sprinted away.

Jade was the first person to speak demanding to know what the _hell _just happened. Beck managed to answer her somehow and mumbled something about how he screwed up, that he hurt Robbie. Jade stared at him with a blank expression, as if she didn't believe him, as if it was _impossible_ for Beck to hurt Robbie. Tori looked sympathetic as always, yet saddened that he could do something to hurt Robbie. And Cat...Cat stared at him in confusion, her head tilted to the side, and God dammit, why did she have to say that!

_Wait, but friends don't hurt their friends._

He really shouldn't be Robbie's friend. He didn't deserve Robbie's friendship, his loyalty, his forgiveness, and Robbie sure as _hell_ didn't deserve any of the shit Beck had done to him. But he couldn't just give up on his friendship with Robbie, he _needed_ him. And he would be selfish for this, for their friendship. Beck decided as he picked up the discarded puppet on the ground, because no matter how much he _hated_, despised, _loathed_ that stupid fucking doll he needed to bring him along to have any hope of healing this burning bridge.

When Beck managed to find Robbie, by some miracle, he was in the middle of a panic attack. Beck instantly discarded the (stupid) puppet and dropped to his knees to help Robbie, who was pale, shaking and _couldn't fucking breathe_. As soon as Beck, being the idiot that he his, placed his hand on Robbie's shoulder the curly haired teen began to take more shallow breathes and freak out more. Needless to say, Beck immediately removed his hand and moved back to give Robbie some more space. He told Robbie to copy his breathing, which he had deliberately made loud, deep and slow, and thankfully, Robbie had done as instructed and was now taking easy, more even, yet still stuttering breathes.

Beck remained where he was until Robbie had created his own breathing pattern, it was then that he noticed the tears behind the glasses, and he felt his heart painfully clench. When Robbie seemed completely calm Beck decided to speak. He apologized to Robbie, or at least he tried to, as soon as he began to say "I'm" Robbie got up and sprinted away, kicking Rex on his way, which Beck wasn't sure if it was purposeful of an accident, he assumed the former. Scrubbing both his hands over his face, Beck re-picked up Rex (stupid, fucking doll this was all his fault) and headed off. Beck knew that wasn't true in the slightest. This was all his fault. He should have talked to Robbie, he should have apologized sooner, he should have been honest, he shouldn't have been such a dick back then, he should have...he should have done a lot of things, and it was too late now.

Beck urged himself, against all his internal protests and debates, to go find and talk to Robbie, explain how he was feeling, apologize for the fucking idiot that he was, and beg for his forgiveness and their friendship. Beck was willing to risk his reputation for Robbie, the one thing he prided himself in when he was a fucking idiot, for Robbie.

He would make Robbie understand.

He had to make sure.

It wasn't until later that night when Beck drove over to Robbie's house and forced Robbie to open up did they even begin talking. Luckily, Beck thanks God, Robbie's parents and sister weren't home, his sister, Julie, had a piano performance if Beck remembered correctly. More importantly when he knocked on the door and Robbie saw who it was...well let's just say Beck's nose really hurt and doors are really hard and painful. Beck tried to be patient at first and approach this calmly, but Robbie refused to open the door. Two hours later and Beck was on his final straw, and he snapped, he was burning in anger at the fact that Robbie kept referring to his past self rather than how he currently acted. Beck stood up and exclaimed to Robbie that he was going to break down the door if he didn't open it by the count of three. Three, came and went and Robbie's door was now hanging off broken hinges. Robbie was in a ball crying and looking at Beck with terrified eyes.

Beck reached down and pulled Robbie up by his arm and forced the boy to look him in the eye. Beck began shaking Robbie, he had to get him to understand that Beck did care for him; that the old Beck was gone; that they were friend now and Beck would never hurt Robbie again. Beck shook Robbie so much that his glasses fell off and laid abandoned on the floor. Robbie nodded and agreed with everything Beck said. Tears were streaming down Robbie's face and fear shook him just as much as Beck was and the burning rage in his eyes. Beck snapped at Robbie to stop crying. Robbie nodded and tried and when he couldn't as quickly as Beck had wanted he was shaken again. He whispered and Beck froze and threw himself off of Robbie.

_I'm sorry, Beck. You're hurting me._

Beck was now the one shaking, murmuring apologies over and over. He murmured, unsure if Robbie would hear his weak voice or not, about how sorry he was; how really and truly sorry he was for hurting Robbie. He told about how he never wanted to hurt him; about how he regrets everything he ever did to Robbie and how he _needed _Robbie; that he never wanted this to happen; how he should have been open with Robbie in the first place; how-

Robbie hugged him and Beck could feel Robbie's tears burn into his shoulder as they fell. Beck was sure his were doing the same. Beck could feel Robbie's warmth, not burning him but soothing him.

Robbie and Beck clung to each other. Because Beck needed Robbie and he hoped Robbie needed him, even if it was just a little.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!  
><strong>

**Im all done**

**Do you guys think I wrapped it up well? Was it what you expected? Worse? Better?  
><strong>

**REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE**

**I own nothing!**

**Im sorry for the super late posting my brother thought it would be a great idea to wipe our computer's documents clean and start fresh and in doing so our computer broke down -_- and this week I had exams=stuDYING=Death**

**Listen to Imogen Heap's 'The Moment I Said It' and Yael Naim 'Lonely' while reading/re-reading that's what I did while writing**

**PS Ill be starting a series of Beck/Robbie oneshots based on the ABCs-so be ready for that**

**R E V I E W**

**Pps thanks for reading **

**feathers!**


End file.
